Harry Potter :The Quintuplet's
by sailor super-starS
Summary: Harry is not just a twin but a Quintuplet! Although not related by blood he still loves his little sister's Holly, Raven, Surina, and Melody.
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS

NAME: Melody Elieen Snape

NICKNAME: Sapphire

LIKES: Having fun and being with her 3 best friends. She loves to laugh and play rummy (a Muggle card game). She loves to do peoples hair, and loves to sing. She is an extremely happy person but shy at the same time.

DISLIKES: Fighting, name calling, and bullies, she hates people that think they are better than others. She dislikes very much being the youngest of the quadruplets she is 25sec younger from harry. 20sec younger from holly, 15sec younger from Surina, and 10sec younger from raven.

EYES: Sapphire blue

HAIR: Night beauty black

NAME: Zoey Lillian Snape (A.K.A Holly Potter)

NICKNAME: Emerald

LIKES: To be with her friends, likes to sing, and draw. She loves animals, she always loves to laugh, and is great at Muggle sports. That also includes wizard ones (A.K.A QUIDDITCH), Her other favorite sport is to swim, she is attracted to water when swimming she never gets cold even if the water is below negative.

HATES: Bullies, over protective big brothers, and snobs. She has a variety of other things that she hates but refuses to reveal them at this time; one of the other things she hates is being called carrots by her brother, and Malfoy.

HAIR: Rust red (it changes when she is mad or is on the verge it turns as dark as blood when angry)

EYES: Emerald green (they change with her anger her eyes can go as deep as hunter green, to light as baby green when sad)

NAME: Serenity Andromeda Flitwick (A.K.A Surina Black)

NICKNAME: Ruby

EYES: Dark brown with red around the pupils

HAIR: (She is a dirty brunet) her hair is brown and black

LIKES: To be with her friends, she is the tomboy of the group and loves to fight. She is very protective of her friends especially melody, because she is the youngest of the three. She loves sports, and secretly boys.

HATES: People that pick on her friends, and friends of her best friends. She hates snobs because they irritate her and she hates being called by her last name, because she finds it rude.

NAME: Raven Tatiana Sprout (A.K.A Raven Lupin)

NICKNAME: Pearl

EYES: Silver with pink around the pupils

HAIR: Dirty blond (brown and blond hair)

LIKES: To read, be around her friends, and play chess (wizard and Muggle). She likes to play sports, dance, draw, and cook. She likes many of other things but laughing is one of them. You usually see her caring a drawing pad around.

NAME: Harry James Potter (A.K.A Tyler Snape)

NICKNAME: Jasper

EYES: Emerald Green (they change to the lightest of green baby green when sad, they change as dark as hunter green when mad/angry)

HAIR: Raven black (it changes color to the lightest brown when mad)

LIKES: Wizard chess, and Muggle chess, he is acceptingly good at sports. Muggle and wizard, he loves to read, and cook. He also loves to teas his little sister holly, and the other three girls that are known to be his triplet sister but not by blood.

HATES: When other kids pick on his little sisters, and he hates people who think that they are better than everyone else. He hates it when his twin sister holly calls him crow head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 A set of twins, no! Quintuplets!

A tall gray castle that held witches and wizards alike where running around in fear and panic, somewhere like this others were shocked and grieving. Over the news that they heard and where told about two old friends, and Ex-students of theirs. These Ex-students went to the gray castle. Known as Hogwarts the famous school for witch craft and wizardry their friends were killed by another famous wizard that went to Hogwarts… Lord Voldemort. It was he who killed to two young people known as Lillian and James potter, these two youths will be known out through history and so will their children. Twins to be exact, the women sobbed as the men pace the floor waiting to hear more news. Of the potter twins, "oh! This can't be true Albus!" said a woman with black hair and it pulled into a ponytail braid. "I'm afraid so Minerva" said Albus Dumbledore as he put a hand on her shoulder, the woman pulled her robe around her tighter to comfort herself.

The old headmaster could feel the woman shacking with grieving "now, now Minerva we may have lost two but we have also gain two." He said reassuring her, "I know Albus…but why Lilly and James it's just not fair!" said Minerva McGonagall with a sight that said 'I can't take much more'. It was not only five minutes after Albus and Minerva's small talk that they heard loud thunder from outside the castle door. "W-what is that? Asked a small teacher with a squeak, "I believe Filius that it's the sound of our gamekeeper coming with the potter children" said Dumbledore with sad twinkling eyes. As he rushed to the big doors after they heard a huge pound upon them, the head master pushed the doors open. "H-head master" said a big tall man that is 7ft tall with a shaggy head of hair and beard his voice cracked as he spoke.

"Come in Hagrid!" said professor Dumbledore, as the tall man walked past the big doors and they closed behind him. To all the teachers amazement Hagrid was not caring two bundles but five, "Hagrid…what?" asked professor McGonagall as she looked at him. The gamekeeper gave each baby to which ever teachers he could see through his blurry black eyes and walked over to the marble stair case steps, and sat down. The teacher walked over to him and looked at him "Hagrid" said professor Dumbledore, the gamekeeper looked at him and said "THEIR GONE!" he boomed out in a sob. The teachers where not startled they knew how he felt "Hagrid" said professor McGonagall as she knelt down holding one of the five babies. She looked him in the eyes and said "where did these other babies come from?" she asked with a comma soothing voice. The gamekeeper looked at her and he said "the babe tha' your holdin is 'arry, the babe tha' professor Snape holdin is his niece. The babe tha' professor Dumbledore holdin is holly an' the babe tha' professor sprout is holdin is raven. The babe tha' professor Sinistra is holdin is Serenity" said Hagrid with another sob as he put his face in his hands the teachers all had pale faces now, every single one of them.

McGonagall put her free hand to her mouth and stood and closed her eyes, as a new fresh set of tears came rolling down her face. She just couldn't take any more news she handed harry to Snape as she walked out of the room, and sobbed in the other hallway they all could hear her. Snape looked at harry and saw that he looked like his father, but has his mother's eyes. "Hagrid" said Dumbledore "I know how your feeling right now, but I would like to ask you to come with me to take harry to his relatives." The teachers all looked at Dumbledore "what?" asked Hagrid, as he stood to tower over the headmaster and meet his eyes. "We will be taking harry to his relatives while we figure out what to do with Ms. Potter, Ms. Lupine, and Ms. Black, and , "what?" said some of the teaches while others looked stunned. "No Albus you can't split them up!" said Professor Filius Flitwick with a high pitch sad squeak, "I know Filius but…it's the best thing for them even if some find it cruel." The teachers seemed to understand but they didn't like it at all, McGonagall finally commend down came back to the group. "Albus must we really split them up? And what is to become of them once they are?" she asked, Dumbledore sighted and said. "Minerva you know as well as I that this is the best thing for them, and as for the girls…they shall stay with…us!" he said the last part tiredly.

This brought a joy spark to them to have little ones run around the castle, and to hear little children talk. Dumbledore and Hagrid took harry, and left then it came to the girls. As McGonagall closed the doors she looked at them all, and said "The headmaster says that the girls will have to go with the teachers he chooses. The Lupin girl will go with Filius", professor Flitwick gave a happy squeak. Then gladly took the baby girl, "the black child will go with Pomona" McGonagall said happily. Professor sprout was so happy she cried while taking the child in her arms, "and for melody…Severus Albus wants you to take care of her seeing how she is your niece, and family." Snape didn't like the idea but it seemed for the best, after all if it were his child his sister would do the same for him. Snape nod's to show that he understands the arrangement but then Flitwick asked "What about Holly? Who is to be her guardian or parent?"

McGonagall's face frowned "He told me to hold on to her I'm afraid that he may not want to keep her here", "What!" said some of the teachers in union while others mouths hung open. "He said that he wanted to give her to a couple that he is very good friends with" said Minerva sounding quite unsure about the whole thing. Then she noticed Severus's face it had great dislike written all over it, but it didn't last long only for a second was it there. It then turned back in to the stone hard blank face that she had come so well to know, she then knew that Severus did not like this idea of Holly being sent away. An idea then struck her 'what if Severus was to take Holly and raiser her as his own, and even that would give melody someone to play with when she gets older!' The idea was a brilliant idea why had it not hit her before, and while Albus was still here? 'Oh well' she thought.

Minerva took Holly to her chambers, and fed her and then put her to sleep. It was in the dead hours of the night for all of the teachers so Minerva though that she might help with the babies. She first visited Filius at his chambers him being only a 3'6 man she was worried that he would have a tough time handling Raven, but when she got there Poppy was already helping him with everything he needed. "Thank you Poppy for helping Filius I was afraid that he would have such a hard time", Madam Pumffry Giggled. "Oh! I know what you mean Minerva. When you left to put Holly to bed everyone else did to, I noticed right away that Filius would have a hard time so I instantly volunteered to help. He was ever so grateful to me, and Albus. He cried all the way here! He is so happy to be taking care of a young one, seeing how he has no children of his own!" said Madam Pumffry finishing the last part with a sad face.

Minerva knew all too well that Albus did this mostly for Filius, because of his past and what had happened to the poor Charms masters' wife. Dying in the prospect of giving birth, Filiuses wife and baby didn't make it. With that, and living at home alone he had his dear friend move into the castle so that he would be around friends instead of being alone. After she said good night to her two collages she then visited Pomona, she had everything under control and had already put Surina to bed, and was getting ready herself. From there she went to Severus's quarters to see how he was fairing with his niece, when she made it to the dungeons she could hear a harassed sounding Severus as he tried to hush the baby up. Minerva thought before knocking on the potions masters' door but as she listened she could hear Severus getting more irritated with each passing second, and she knew his temper only too well so this put fear in her heart for Melody.

Minerva knocked on the door and when she did she heard Melody cry louder as Severus let out a growl of irritation. She heard him stomp to the door and when it flung open she was greeted with a tiered, and angry looking potions master who seemed to be sending off a very bad vibe that said ' I-want-to-kill '. Minerva looked at him with eyes of pity and said as she looked at the crying child "Severus I came to see if you needed any help and by the looks of it the answer would be yes", Severus just glared at her and then after what seemed like forever he let her in. When she was in Minerva found a seat and took it, she turned to Severus and gestured for him to give her Melody. Snape gladly handed her over and then stalked over to his desk and propped his elbows up on to his desk, and put his face in his hands. Minerva rocked Melody back and forth and hummed a tune that commend the baby girl down, what would have taken Severus hours Minerva managed to do in minutes.

Soon not too long Melody had fallen asleep Minerva walked to a portrait that blocked the way to Severus's living quarters she gave the password, and walked in. She went to the spare bedroom and conjured a crib form the bed that was in the room, when she made sure that it was secure she laid Melody down. Minerva made sure that Melody would not wake up in the middle of the night for she knew that it would only make him more of a grump in the morning at breakfast and she was not only doing herself a favor, but everyone else as well. Minerva left Severus's living quarters and stood beside his desk he had not moved from the position that she had last seen him in; she gently slid a hand on to his shoulder and said "Severus? Melody is asleep now and she will not wake till morning. She should wake around the time that you usually awake. Seeing how that she is asleep you should do the same, the gods only known when Albus will want to speak with you again. With you not having any sleep and taking care of Melody you will exhaust yourself" she said with concern in her voice for her co-worker, friend, and rival. But when Severus did not respond Minerva could only sight and say what was on her mind "I know I can't say I know how you feel for losing your younger sister Severus, but…don't blame Melody and…don't push her away she needs her uncle more than anything now." With this the only response that Minerva got was a very deep sight , 'well that is better than nothing at all' thought Minerva as she smiled weakly at the potions master right before she closed the dungeon door and left to return to her own living quarters so that she may get some rest herself. Severus thought about what Minerva had said and it was true he could not blame anyone for his younger sister's death and her husband's death, but on themselves. It was also true that Melody was going to need someone to care for her and he could not stand to see her go to an orphanage so it would have to be him. It was also true that he needed sleep but with the death of Lily Potter hunting his mind he thought sleep would be impossible. Severus was secretly thanking Minerva for putting Melody to sleep to where she would not wake till morning, so he tiredly got up from his desk and sluggishly walked to his living quarters.

Once inside he went to check on Melody first to see if she was fine even though he knew Minerva had handled her well he felt that he still needed to see her. When he walked in he saw the conjured crib that Minerva had made for him and Melody he was secretly thanking her for this as well, he walked up to the crib. When he peered inside he saw his tiny sleeping niece midnights black curls, and all. He saw not Melody but his sister, Melody looked nothing like her father but all of her mother. This pained Severus to have lost two of his girls in one night it was gut wrenching! He lost his sister and Lily, and he was going to lose Lily again if Albus sent Holly away. Even though the boy…Harry had her eyes he looked too much like his father so he did not care if the boy left, but the girl…Holly. Severus had seen what Holly had looked like and that would haunt him too, she looked so much like Lily that if frightened him.

Severus left the room he could no longer watch over Melody so instead he went to his chambers, there he did not change in to his night clothes. He tiredly flopped down on his bed once he hit the soft surface of his mattress he let the tired feeling of his body go and he let the tired feeling turned to led. Because of how tired he was and that his body felt like led he was forced to stair up at his canopy till sleep took him over, and when it did it was not a comfortable sleep. It was a restless sleep and in it he dreamt of Voldemort killing Lily and His sister, he dreamt of Albus taking Melody and Holly away from him. And he dreamt that he was crying his eyes out to Minerva, because she seemed to be the only one that understood how he really felt although he knew that she really did not.

PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEE REVIEWE! I ACCTULLY LIKE THIS STORY AND I WANT OT CONTINUE IT SO IF I GET GOOD REVIEWS EVEN ONE I'LL START THE NEXT CHAPTER. THX GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Where to place her?

Well Minerva was right, Albus called on Severus as soon as he got back. Severus checked on Melody before he went up to the headmasters office, His little niece was fast asleep still, for this he was thankful. He left the apartment that was attached to his class room, once in the halls; he quickly made his way to the headmaster's office.

"Albus what do you plane to do with Holly?" asked Minerva "I know you don't plane to have me keep her?" Albus sat behind his desk with his head in his hands. Minerva knew that he had gone to check on the Potter's safe house after dropping off Harry, She knew that he would not believe that along with the Potter's that the Lupin's, the Black's, and Severus's sister and her husband where dead as well. "Albus, did you see them? Are they really all dead?" she asked him as she sat in a chair in front of his desk. "Yes...they all are and...Why would they be so foolish as to go to one house and hide?" he said more to himself than Minerva. "I heard that they were gathering for a meeting and having a play date for the children" said Snape as he walked in to the room, Albus raised his head and looked at him with a face of wonder. Minerva's eyes flashed "you knew of this?" she said in a shout whisper, "I knew of their plans but I never knew when, I asked but Elaina wouldn't tell me. So don't stand there and accuse me of my Sister's and her friend's deaths!" Snape shouted at Minerva, Minerva only glared at Severus.

Then from the sofa on the other side of the room a baby's scream ripped through the air, Minerva jumped to her feet and rushed to the other side of the room. From the sofa she picked up Holly and softly bounced her up and down. "There, there Holly, don't be afraid of that grouches yells. He is only sad and angry like you are" Minerva said whispering to the baby girl, Holly quieted down slowly. She stopped a minute later and opened her tear filled eyes to look at Minerva, Holly's face was red from crying so hard, but when she saw Minerva her face settled to a soft pink. "Hello pretty girl!" said Minerva with a happy whisper, Holly smiled and giggled. She reached out to touch Minerva's face with her soft pink hands, but caught her fingers as Minerva's free hand came up to hold the little girls. Albus watched as Minerva cooed over the baby girl, Severus watched Dumbledore before he let out an irritated sigh.

"If you do not need me Albus I'm going to return to my quarters and get some rest, while I still can" he was about to turn and leave when Dumbledore spoke. "Severus, you shall take Holly. You will raise her as your own; this will give little Melody someone to play with, and a sister to guide her and help her with things you cannot." Severus turned to him and gave him a look of pure hatred, "I can barely handle my own kin and now you want me to care for the Potter child!" he roared. Albus was not fazed by Severus's reaction he knew he would act like this and he also knew that he would not refuse. Severus looked over at Minerva to see that she and the baby must have not heard him, she had casted a silencing charm over her and the baby, "Yes Severus I do!" said Dumbledore comely but firmly as to end the discussion. Albus raised his hand and in it was his wand, his wrist twitched and the silencing charm fell. Minerva looked to them and then noticed that Severus was looking at her and the baby with a stone face, she understood that face all too well, Albus had just made Severus do something that he really didn't want to.

But she was confused as to what, and then Albus spoke. "Trust me Severus; she will be no trouble for you I assure you". Minerva now really did understand, Severus was to take Holly, "Albus you couldn't possible…he already has Melody. How will he handle two babes? You should have seen the state he was in when I went to check on him!" she said in hysteria. Severus gritted his teeth and said "Thank you very much Minerva!" he stocked over to her and took Holly from her and then left, slamming the door behind him making the pictures on the wall shack. "Albus I hope you know what you are doing!" said Minerva furious with him at thinking that their potions master could handle something like this, "trust me I do believe I know what I'm doing, in this case of his and the children's wellbeing". Albus stood and said good night to his Deputy before he turned to a door on his left, and left his office to head to his chambers. Minerva walked over to the door to enter Albuses office and left to go to her own chambers, she couldn't help think that everything that the people were saying about Albus being off his rocker was true. But she laugh out loud to herself and thought 'but this is what he does, this is how he stays in control, by him being…Dumbledore.' "Whether he is crazy or not" she said out loud to herself before she turned down the hall to her chambers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO$$$$$$$$$OOOOOOOOOOOOO$$$$$$$$OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus now was feeling his anger resurface, he wanted to hex that old manipulative bastered, but he also knew that Albus was right. Damn, he hated it when the blasted old coot had him trapped in a corner and no way to wiggle out of it, Severus cringed at the thought of him wiggling to get out of anything. He finally made it to his apartment, he walked inside and when he closed the door behind him, he stopped and listened to hear for Melody to see if she had awakened. When silence met his ears he gave a breath of relief, he entered Melodies nursery and walked up to the crib. He looked down at Melody and smiled, he was happy to have his niece, he truly was, but he knew nothing of raising a child. Now that he got landed with the Potter brat this only made his job more difficult, but only to his train of thought, little did Severus know that when he put his new daughter down to sleep with Melody that night. It was she who would keep Melody quiet through the rest of the night to give Severus sleep, and it is the 'Potter brat' that would help him to raise Melody and keep her safe.

Severus went to his chambers and changed in to his night clothes, and crawled into bed. He had a sleep that he hadn't had in a while. A sleep without dreams, a sleep with not even a thought running through his head, for Severus it was just wonderful to have a normal sleep.


End file.
